Their Tattoo
by EllaBradley17
Summary: So here’s the thing, I woke up this morning with a tattoo but I didn’t have one last night. It's a heart with one word written in gorgeous looping script; Troy. There’s only one person I know called Troy; Troy Bolton. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1 Troy Bolton

**Their Tattoo**

_So here's the thing, I woke up this morning with a tattoo but I didn't have one last night. It's directly over my heart and I have no idea how it got there. Last night is a total blank to me, I can't remember anything. It's a heart with one word written in gorgeous looping script; Troy. There's only one person I know called Troy; Troy Bolton._

_Troy Bolton is the king of East High, my school. He's basketball captain which basically makes him perfect. I'm not popular, I'm the 'nerd' Troy Bolton doesn't even know I exist yet I have his name over my heart..._

"Gabby!" Sharpay waved to her best friend as she saw her in the corridor. She tried to dodge round people in her way but failed miserably, finally she gave up and just shoved them aside making Gabriella giggle. Sharpay Evan's was the most popular girl in school yet she simply adored Gabriella and refused to treat her the way everyone else did.

Gabriella closed her locker and smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Shar"

The blonde finally came to a stop next to Gabriella and smiled wide making the brunette frown. They had been best friends for years and Gabriella knew that Sharpay knew something she didn't.

"What is it?" She asked raising an eyebrow, Sharpay's smirk grew.

"I think the bigger question is what happened to you last night?" She grinned and Gabriella frowned.

"I don't remember anything... I remember you and me going to that club and then nothing, it's just blank" She replied, Sharpay opened her mouth to reply when the loud tones of Chad Danforth drowned her out.

"OUT THE WAY PEOPLE! TROY BOLTON COMING THROUGH!" His voice was loud and Sharpay rolled her eyes making Gabriella giggle. She looked up at the captain and his vice and frowned. Troy was walking with a frown marring his face his hand resting on his heart.

"Shar... does Troy look different to you?" Gabriella asked and tilted her head as the blonde giggled again. "What's so funny?"

Sharpay shook her head and spun to face the boys she smiled and waved before bounding away.

"You're in my way Montez" Chad snapped and Gabriella raised an eyebrow before shrugging and picking up her bag. She stepped out the way about to continue onto math when her eyes landed on Troy. She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as his brilliant blue eyes rested on her chocolate brown ones.

Troy grinned back as he looked at her, it was the first he'd smiled all day but simply the sight of this petit brunette made his heart sore.

"Hi Troy" She beamed, neither noticed Chad raise an eyebrow as he spun to look at them both.

"Hey Gabriella" Troy smiled back as she walked past him, his eyes followed her the whole way until she rounded a corner out of his sight and he turned back to see the shocked face of his best friend. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Chad asked gesturing towards where Gabriella had been. Troy just rolled his eyes and swung his locker open.

**Later that day...**

Gabriella couldn't seem to stop her hand from wondering up to the tattoo over her heart; it felt sort of empty like something was missing but she couldn't for the life of her work out what that was. Just then Troy strode into the room his bag slung over his shoulder and his eyes glazed over as if he was deep in thought.

"Troysie!" The sharp skull cracking voice of Britney snow rung around the room. Troy's eyes snapped up to the blonde and his frown deepened.

"Hi Britney"

"You didn't call me last night" She whined her hand resting on his arm. Gabriella frowned as her stomach turned when the blondes hand began to rub up and down, _bitch. _Troy shifted uncomfortably and took a step to the side separating himself from the blonde.

Finally his eyes roamed the room and came to rest on Gabriella, she blushed despite herself and ducked her head but when she looked back up Troy was smiling his hand back over his heart.

"What are you looking at?" Britney asked pushing Troy out the way to see if she could see what was so interesting. Gabriella frowned as she realised her own hand was over her heart once again, right over her tattoo.


	2. Chapter 2 Gym

**Gym...**

Gabriella's eyes darted around the changing rooms; she was in her trackies and had her white T-shirt in her hands her school shirt still on. Sharpay's head appeared round the door and she frowned at the sight of her friend.

"Hurry up Gab we've got to get into teams!" She called and Gabriella's eyes shot up to meet Sharpay's. "What's wrong?" the blonde asked coming to stand next to her friend.

"I... er" Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair before tugging her shirt over her head. Sharpay gasped, her best friend stood before her in her bright pink bra and just above the material, over her heart, a tattoo rested. "Gab you didn't tell me you had a tat!" She hissed.

"I didn't know Shar" She replied her voice just as quite, the blonde leaned forwards to read it and her eyes widened.

"Troy! Gab it says Troy!" She whispered her voice getting higher.

"I know Shar! I don't remember getting it I just woke up and there it was" Gabriella replied Sharpay was about to speak when their gym teacher stuck her head into the changing rooms.

"Montez, Evans! In the Gym! Now!" She ordered and Gabriella wrenched her shirt over her head running out into the hall. She stopped dead at the sight of the basketball team before them, all the girls were fluffing their hair and smiled Gabriella just rolled her eyes and went to stand with Sharpay.

"What's going on?" She asked the blonde.

"Coach Bolton and Mrs Leadbetter want to mix girls and boys today it just so happens that we have the same gym period as the basketball team." Sharpay replied and Gabriella sighed, that was just great.

Coach Bolton strode forwards and smiled at the students before him.

"Today we thought boys and girls would play a little game of mixed basketball" He grinned the basketball team cheered and slapped hands while the girls looked horror struck. Gabriella sighed looking over at Sharpay who was grinning at her, she just rolled her eyes. "So we'll have Bolton as the captain on this team and..." He looked around the group of girls his eyes landing on Gabriella. She was slim but curvy; all in all Gabriella looked very athletic, He pointed at her "Montez as the captain on the other team."

There were snickers from the other students making Gabriella bristle, there was something East High didn't know... Gabriella could play basketball, at her old school she used to captain, she was bloody good. She strode forwards confidently and waited for coach to call out her team. She beamed as Sharpay bounded over to her offering the brunette a high five.

Chad stared at the little display as he stood next to Troy.

"What's that about dude, Evan's is the most popular girl in school yet she hangs out with that loser Montez" He whispered and Troy frowned, confused as to why the comment stirred anger in him.

"Maybe she likes Montez" He replied and Chad snorted.

"Good one captain"

"Ok! Get into positions!" Coach shouted and Troy went to centre, his position, the rest of his team settling in around him. Gabriella looked at the people around her and smiled, Sharpay, Taylor Mackessie, Kelsia (She wasn't sure what her last name was) and a few of the basketball team... She liked everyone.

"Erm so guys... would any of you mind if I took centre?" She asked well aware that she would be marking Troy. Her team exchanged glances and Zeke Baylor frowned.

"Maybe one of the team should take Troy, he's good" He replied and Gabriella shook her head.

"I'd like to try." She smiled and they nodded respecting her decision. So with that she strode over and stood opposite Troy. His team laughed and Chad pointed straight at her.

"Montez thinks she can take Bolton!" He guffawed making the rest laugh harder. Gabriella stuck her head out around Troy so she could see Chad.

"Scared?" She asked and the laughter stopped.

"Of you? You've got to be kidding!"

"Enough!" Coach Bolton shouted and the gym fell silent. "Ready?" He held the ball up "Play!" He threw it into the court. Troy went for the ball his hands going up to catch; suddenly a pair of tiny hands shot out above his and snatched it from his grasp.

"SHAR!" Gabriella cried and she spun on her heel running down the court, dribbling the ball perfectly. "Right!" She ordered and Sharpay darted to the right dodging past Jason and catching the ball as it was thrown. Troy stood still slightly dazed at what had happened; suddenly he shook his head and ran towards Sharpay slamming the ball from her hands and turning to run up the court. He got halfway about to pass to Chad when the ball suddenly disappeared; he spun around to see Gabriella just behind him he went to take it back but then... She stood on her tiptoes and threw the ball effortlessly into the basket from half court, it swished into the net.

The whole gym was silent for a second and then Sharpay squealed.

"Insane shot Gab! We're sooo gunna win!" The blonde was momentarily distracted standing right under the net and the ball dropped through whacking her on the head. "Ow!" She pouted making Gabriella giggle. As most people stood dumbstruck at the 'nerd's' talent Gabriella sprinted up court grabbing the ball and dropping it back through the net.

She turned around and sighed.

"Are me and Shar the only ones playing?" She asked and people shook their heads as Gabriella caught the ball again tucking it under her arm.

"You can play basketball!" Chad shouted and Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" She rolled her eyes and Sharpay laughed. Coach Bolton was practically jumping up and down on the spot with delight. Troy was stood staring at Gabriella; he grinned and then sprinted up court grabbing the ball from her hands.

"Hey!" She laughed and gave chase; she caught up to him quickly and darted round bouncing the ball in-between his legs and then running round to pick it up. She sprinted back up court and scored another basket, her hands went up to grab the ball but Troy was already there and he grabbed the ball sprinting away. Gabriella gave chase and ran after him, he got all the way this time but Gabriella was close, as he was about to score she got in front of him and slammed the ball away.

"Not that easy Bolton" She laughed running away and picking the ball up on the way. The rest of the players stumbled back getting out the way as the two ran up and down the court, Troy managed to score two to Gabriella's seven making her laugh. "I thought you were supposed to be good!" She called over her shoulder as she once again shot from half court the ball going in easily.

The bell ran ending their game; Gabriella picked up the ball and jogged over to Coach. Troy was sweating badly and fanned himself with his hands.

"You're a pretty good player" He grinned and she blushed shrugging.

"Nah, you just suck" She giggled making him grin.

"Miss Montez, I had no idea you could play like that" Coach Bolton grinned and she shrugged.

"No biggy"

"It's a very big biggy, you could join the team!" He grinned and the whole hall gasped, Gabriella just threw the ball to Troy and began to walk backwards in the direction of the changing rooms.

"No thanks Coach! Too much school work!" She smiled then waved as she ran to catch up with Sharpay who was waiting for her, holding the girls changing room door open.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed as the petit brunette disappeared from view "Captain she kicked your ass!" He laughed and soon the whole team was in fits.

**Authors notes:**

**So Gabriella plays basketball! Who knew? If anyone has any ideas please let me know, I'm always welcome to other opinions :) Really hope you like! Review? Much love xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Troy's Tattoo

Troy threw his bag onto his bed then tugged his shirt over his head going to stand in front of the mirror. He lent forwards and touched the blue heart; he'd awoken that morning to find the tattoo. It was directly over his heart and he had no idea how it got there. The tattoo was a deep blue heart but with one word written in delicate white script through the middle; Gabriella.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair there was only one person he knew call Gabriella; Gabriella Montez.

He rolled his eyes and dropped back onto his bed, his head was going a million miles a minute. She loved basketball, she could play basketball, her eyes were the kind he could stare into a never look away, her laugh was like magic, he was dying to run his fingers through her hair and he'd give almost anything to hold her hand. He shot up his eyes wide...

"Holy Fucking hell I'm falling for Gabriella Montez!"

**Gabriella next morning...**

She stared at her reflection and frowned, suddenly she wrenched her jumper over her head and tugged off her jeans. She grabbed her white knee length skirt and light blue cami pulling them on she smiled... much better. Slipping her feet into her blue flip flops she grabbed her bag and hurried down stairs waving to her mom as she grabbed an apple and headed for the door.

"Gabriella?" Her mother frowned.

"Yes Mami?" She asked spinning around to face her.

"You look very pretty sweetheart; you should wear things like that more often." She smiled and Gabriella blushed before swinging the door open and walking out.

Sharpay was waiting for her outside school and the pair walked in together laughing and giggling for no real reason. Gabriella almost walked straight into someone as she was looking over at Sharpay.

"Oh God I'm sorry I didn't see you!" She apologised and looked up to see Troy "Oh"

"Er... Hey..." His voice softened and he looked away "Gabriella"

"Hey Troy" She smiled up at him turning his cheeks a light pink; Gabriella tilted her head to one side. He looked up and stared straight into her chocolate brown eyes making her gasp at the intense look. Finally Gabriella bit her lip and looked down trying to hide her smile.

"I better go..." He paused and looked down at her "I'll see you later?" He asked almost shyly, Gabriella nodded and he hurried past.

"What was that?" Sharpay asked grinning and nudging her friend.

"What?" She frowned.

"Hello? Are you blind Gab? He's totally into you" She giggled and Gabriella rolled her eyes as they stopped at her locker.

"He is not Sharpay"

"Gab Troy Bolton is not nervous or shy, he does not whisper girls names, he does not stare into their eyes until they look away and he most defiantly does not ask to 'see them later'" She smirked using air quotations.

"What are you on about Shar?" The brunette laughed as she shut her locker.

"Gab... He likes you" She giggled.

"Shar he does not!" She almost yelled before blushing and ducking her head.

"Not what you said Sunday" The blonde replied her smirk growing as Gabriella's head snapped up.

"You know what happened Sunday?" She asked and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Of course Gab, I was there. Honestly I don't know why you didn't ask me yesterday" She smiled and Gabriella gapped at her.

"What happened? Do you know how I got this tattoo? Why can't I remember?" She fired and Sharpay held up her hands.

"Whoa slow down, I only know what happened right up until you left with Mr. Basketball Captain" Sharpay snorted at the look on Gabriella's face and held up a hand as the brunette opened her mouth "We went to the club where you proceed to down drink after drink, hence the memory loss. Anyway Troy Bolton turned up and practically threw himself at you, you danced for hours while he was practically attached by the mouth to your neck. You bounded up to me all giddy and excited and said you and Troy were going to the park then grabbed his hand and disappeared... from there on I'm clueless" The blonde finished and giggled at the look on Gabriella's face.

"Me and Troy?" She asked and Sharpay nodded.

"He was pretty heavy on the drink too my guess is he's just as clueless as you, but he kept saying these things in different languages" She giggled at the memory of the infatuated Troy Bolton "Finish them all with 'always have' though... dunno what he was saying." She shrugged and Gabriella frowned.

"Can you remember them?" She asked and Sharpay frowned.

"A few... he said... T'estimo always have, erm... S'agapo always have, Eg elska tig always have and there was one more you seemed to swoon at erm... Ess teva millo, or something like that, always have." She shrugged and Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Es tevi miilu?" She asked and Sharpay nodded snapping at her fingers.

"That's it!"

"Shar... do you know what that means?" She whispered and the blonde shook her head.

"No... what?"

"That's Latvian for... I love you" She murmured and Sharpay's eyes widened.

"He was telling you he loved you in about one hundred languages... that is so cute" She smiled eyes glazing over suddenly the bell rang "Oh shit! Ms Darbus is gunna kill us!" She groaned, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her down the hall.

**Lunch...**

Troy sat down at his table next to Chad and sighed; all he could think about was Gabriella and it was starting to drive him mad. It was as if he couldn't think unless she was with him, as if he needed her to live. Shaking his head he picked up his apple about to bite it when she walked in Sharpay at her side. His eyes lit up and he couldn't stop the smile that covered his face.

"Who are you looking at?" Chad asked noticing his best friends look and followed his gaze. "Sharpay? Dude no way!" He laughed but Troy ignored him. Gabriella's table was on the other side of the room but she would have to walk right past him to get to it.

He watched as she filled her tray with food and waited for her friend before the pair began to weave in and out of tables to get to their own. About 15 people tried to get Sharpay to sit with them but every time she shook her head following the labelled 'nerd'. His respect for the blonde increased dramatically and he smiled; he'd never realised how much of a good person Sharpay Evan's was before. Suddenly the scent of lavender washed over him as Gabriella got within touching distance.

"Hi Ella" He smiled and she looked down at the nickname. Her face lit up at the sight of him then her eyes darted up to look at the table full of people who'd made fun of her over the last year and she nodded before taking a step forwards. "El wait!" Troy called, suddenly the whole hall fell silent and Gabriella flushed a brilliant red.

"Ella?" She whispered and Troy grinned, he'd thought it suited her much better.

"Wanna sit?" He asked ignoring the gasps from the people behind him, she quickly shook her head.

"No thank you, I'm fine" Before he could say anymore she'd hurried off to sit with Sharpay a brilliant red flush burning her cheeks. Troy's hand wondered to his chest and it rested over his heart a frown covering his face.

**Authors notes:**

**How will they find out what really happened sunday night? Review pretty pretty please I love hearing what you guys think :) Loves xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 A TATTOO!

**Gym...**

The girls filled out into the gym to see the guys already playing basketball each sweating their chest heaving.

"Oooo look at Zeke" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella who nodded, her eyes never leaving Troy. Mrs Leadbetter came over to talk to the girls but no one paid attention they were too busy watching as the boys preformed their drills. "Mmmmm" Sharpay hummed as Zeke ran close to where they were sitting.

Gabriella didn't understand why Sharpay didn't just ask him out, she was popular almost every guy in the school was dying to be her boyfriend. Coach Bolton blew his whistle making the girls jump and their attention snapped up to him.

"Right Boys! Gather round!" He called as the team hurried to the water table grabbing a bottle and tipping it over their head.

Troy gulped down what he could then without thought tugged his shirt over his head. He heard the girls swoon but what really made him look was the gasp. He looked over to the girls where Gabriella was sat her hand over her heart as she stared at Troy's chest. He looked down and his eyes widened as they landed on his deep blue tattoo.

"Dude you got a tat!" Chad grinned and everyone turned to look at Troy as Coach Bolton's eyes widened. "What's it say?" Chad asked as he ran closer, Troy ran backwards keeping his distance.

Gabriella's eyes snapped to Sharpay who was staring equally wide eyed she looked at her friend.

"You don't think?" She whispered and Gabriella looked down at her own chest an identical blue heart resting just under her shirt. Without another word Gabriella jumped from her seat and jogged across court to where Troy was stood. His head snapped to her and he jumped back in alarm, her eyes were glued to the tattoo. Troy tried to hide it but it was too late she'd already seen, she looked up at him her eyes wide with amazement.

Suddenly her hands tugged her shirt over her head and everyone gasped as the shy nerd stood in front of her gym class in her sheer blue bra. The guys were opened mouthed at her gorgeous body as the girls seethed with jealousy. Troy was staring too but his eyes were glued on her chest, right above her heart, he lent forwards and saw his name imprinted on her skin.

Slowly he turned his body to face her and their identical hearts; Gabriella lifted a hand and traced her own name on Troy's chest.

"How?" She whispered and he shook his head just as confused.

"What's going on here!" Coach Bolton roared after getting over the shock of having a girl strip in his gym. Gabriella and Troy jumped looking up at the sea of faces all with their phones out snapping pictures of the two.

Gabriella flushed a brilliant red and quickly put her shirt back on but it was too late the school had seen. They'd seen the matching hearts, they'd seen the awed look in both their eyes but mistaken it for something else and most importantly they'd seen Gabriella strip for Troy.

"Shit" She whispered making Troy smirk.

"Troy!" His dad roared and Troy cursed... oh yeah. He looked down at Gabriella and that feeling washed over him again, she had his name over her heart. What did that mean? "Troy! Come here!" His dad ordered but he was too caught up in looking at Gabriella he didn't hear.

She looked up at him and blushed even more before shoving him towards his father.

"Yeah dad?" He asked ready for impact.

"A TATTOO!" He practically screamed and Troy shrugged.

"I'm old enough" That was when Coach Bolton fainted.

**Authors notes:**

**Hehe I really like the ending of this chapter :) Just imagining Jack Bolton fainting makes me laugh! What do you guys think? I'm having a bit of writers block with this story so any ideas would be a real help to me :D Thank you guys so much for all your support so far I can't believe how nice you're being to me :) you're all so amazingly amazing that I just want to run up and hug each and every one of you! I can't believe that some of you aren't actually professional writers you're so good! Much love xxxx**


End file.
